07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Magdalen
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Magdalen '''(sometimes alternatively spelled as '''Magdalene) is a minor protagonist who has only appeared in SPEEDSTER, Kapitel 95 and Kapitel 96 so far. She was a mother figure to Frau, and died protecting him during the Sky Pirate Subjugation. Etymology She may be named after Mary Magdalene, a woman in the Bible who lived during Jesus' time. The name 'Magdalene' itself is a name used in honour of Mary Magdalene. Appearance Physical appearance Magdalen is tall, with a slender build yet large bust, and long hair. Her face is oval-shaped, save for a slightly pointy chin. She wears lipstick. In SPEEDSTER, she has curly hair, but in manga chapters 95 and 96, her hair is straight and partially tied into a braid, with the rest of it worn as shoulder-length bangs. Magdalen is noted to be very beautiful as the Barsburg soldiers flirted and made moves on her until Frau bit their hand. When she encouraged the other contestants that this was their chance to surpass Guido, most of their motivation was because of her. Some of them were willing to risk their lives for her and one of them almost proposed to her before getting punched by his friend. Clothing In SPEEDSTER, her clothes consist of a long-sleeved top that leaves her shoulders bare, over a long skirt, and she also carries what appears to be a fur wrap around. In Kapitel 95 and Kapitel 96, she is shown wearing a dark, sleeveless top with a collar shaped like two small belts and an X-shaped piece of fabric above the chest area, as well as plain, light-coloured drop earrings and high-waisted, knee-length pants. Personality Magdalen has an outspoken and somewhat hot-tempered personality. However, she also shows a gentle, selfless and motherly side to Frau. This side of her is shown especially, when she dived on top of Frau to protect him from an explosion at the cost of her own life. Relationships Vessels of Zehel Frau Magdalen knew the two most recent reincarnations of Zehel. She was a mother figure to Frau, and it is likely that she was the closest thing Frau ever had to a mother, as Frau's biological mother was apparently absent from his life. Magdalen was rather strict with Frau at times, shouting at him when he sneaked off on his own and making sure that he did his job as a waiter properly. However, the two also genuinely cared for each other, and despite initially disapproving of Frau wanting to become a sky pirate, she relented when she saw that it made him happy. After Guido won the Fair Handle event, Magdalen immediately ran towards Frau and hugged him tightly and affectionately called him 'dear boy' to which some men jealously asked why is it always Frau. She sacrificed her life to protect him during the Sky Pirate Subjugation. Guido Magdalen and Guido did not interact much but got along fairly well. She respected Guido enough to point out that he had seen hope inside of Frau. The two of them had a discussion about Frau's progress at the ship and were complimenting his skills and talents by being a fast learner, suggesting that they are proud of him. Both of them had parental roles in Frau's early life and tries to protect Frau whenever they possibly can. They died around the same time and shared a deep, sacrifical, familial love for Frau. History Early Childhood Little is known about Magdalen's early years. She may have been born in Floating Island F-31 and lived there for most of her life. Adulthood At some point after Frau's Father died due to a Hawkzile accident, she became Frau's guardian and took care of him. It is unknown if this was before or after she became a hostess. Sometime afterwards, Magdalen may have joined Guido's crew a few years after Frau left with Guido to become a Sky Pirate although this is not confirmed. Speedster MagdalenStopsFight.png|Magdalen interferes MagdalenStartsTheRace.png|Magdalen starts the race MagdalenLookingAtTheRace.png|Magdalen watches the race As Frau enters the tavern late, Magdalen immediately kicks the door next to his head and reprimands him for watching the Sky Pirates. She then notices that Frau is injured and asks if he was punched again. As the other hostesses welcome the Sky Pirates, Magdalen informs Frau that if he slacks off then there would be no dinner for him. The moment Kasuga came in, he declared to the people that he was sent by the Empire to become the new ruler and a tense conversation occured between him and another Sky Pirate. In order to diffuse the situation, Magdalen yelled them to stop as she understands that it is custom for Kasuga to be a new ruler but also defends that the Sky Pirates have their own way of doing things and that he should leave them alone. Afterwards, the Barsburg soldiers began intimidating her and then flirting with her. Just as they were about to grab her, Frau bit their hands and told them not to touch her. After Frau repeated what his Father said to him about the Sky Pirates, Magdalen looked on visibly shocked while calling out his name. When Kasuga and his men left after Guido's provocation, she scolded Frau that she did not raise him to act like an Sky Pirate. The next day, Magdalen looked at Kasuga's Hawkzile with surprise due to how he remodeled it. A fellow hostess asked what Fair Handle was and then explained it to her what it was. She also told her that the fastest man on the island is the Captain of Airborne Aegis, Guido. Magdalen explained the rules involved in Fair Handle and as Guido conversed with Kasuga, she encouraged the other contestants that it is their chance to surpass Guido and become famous themselves. As Magdalen, standing on a separated floating ground, releases the Pappy from its cage, the participants raced to get the creature. However, Magdalen becomes alert as she notices something zoom past her with a chain. She quickly recognizes Frau being connected to Guido's Hawkzile and screams in horror. During the race, Magdalen comments that contenders were rapidly dropping out and then thought out loud that it's the first time she's seen Frau's face look alive. As Frau catches the Pappy, Magdalen becomes wide-eyed at his achievement along with the others. After the race, Frau lands with Guido together with Kasuga, and Magdalen suddenly hugs Frau and told him that he always makes her worried. When Kasuga yelled out his ambition of defeating Guido once again, Magdalen told Guido to not come boack for awhile. According to Frau, Magdalen chewed out Frau for what he did. When Guido welcomed Frau aboard the Airborne Aegis, he asked if it was all right with Magdalen and as Frau demonstrates his determination, she consented as he told him that he 'can't fight what is in his blood'. Magdalen hugged Frau again and told him to not come back if he doesn't become the man everyone will be proud of. Manga Synopsis Frau's Past In Kapitel 95, Guido and Magdalen had a discussion about Frau's progress at the ship and were complimenting his skills and talents as a fast learner. When the Raggs War escalated in Kapitel 96 and the Aegis was targeted by the Barsburg Air Force, Magdalen encountered Frau in the hallway due to him not leaving the ship and hiding in the garbage chute. She grabbed Frau's shoulders and questioned why he hasn't left for the Barsburg Church already. As the enemy fired against the Aegis, the area where Frau and Magdalen was hit. She covered Frau and was fatally injured. With her dying breath, she told him that Guido saw hope inside of him. Afterwards, Magdalen died from her wounds. Quotes *'Frau! You went down to the harbour again to watch the air pirates, didn't you? I don't care how much you admire them, you won't be turning into a ruffian like them. Not on my watch.' (to Frau, in SPEEDSTER) *'This is the first time...I've seen that boy's face look so alive.' (thought while watching Frau race on a Hawkzile) Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Articles containing spoilers